WaitLifted
by eorocks
Summary: Elliot is upset with Olivia. What happens when Olivia tries to talk to him? Pure EO one shot.


_Here's just a little one shot. Some of my Twitter friends (Melonian4life, Kukrae and BeingDarlab requested a one shot in the weight room. So here it goes!_

EOEOEOEOEO

"I can't fucking believe you!" Elliot yelled in her face as they both stood at the open doors at the back of the ambulance. An EMT was looking at a few cuts on her arm.

"Ow." Olivia said, her attention turned to the EMT as he probed at one cut that was a little deeper than the others.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Elliot continued, forcing Olivia to turn her attention back to him. His face was red and he was fisting his hands at his sides. "How could you go into that alley by yourself?"

"I knew you were right behind me!" she said. She knew Elliot was pissed as hell that she had run into the alley after a suspect without waiting for him. But she knew if she didn't, they were going to lose him. What she hadn't planned on was the suspect jumping her as she rounded the corner. He had slammed into her, forcing her to crash land on her shoulder in a litter of broken glass. He had grabbed her gun hand, and a shot had been fired as they wrestled for the gun. As soon as the shot was fired, their suspect was up and running. Elliot had raced into the alley, seeing her on the ground after hearing the gun shot…fearing the worst. As soon as he'd found out she wasn't seriously harmed, he had raced after the suspect, but he was long gone. Others had swarmed into the alley, helping her up and walking her to the ambulance to get checked out. Elliot had let them, pacing back and forth in the alley, his anger overwhelming him. Now, he had calmed down enough to just yell at her.

"You could have been killed Olivia!"

"You're overreacting!"

Elliot shook his head. "I am _not_ overreacting. We have protocol for a reason!" He turned his back to her, clenching and unclenching his fists. He turned back towards her. "I don't understand why you continue to take stupid risks like that? What the hell are you trying to prove? What a badass you are?"

The EMT pushed her to sit on the edge of the ambulance as he tried to bandage her arm. Elliot followed, stepping within a few feet of her…his face red with anger. "Are you trying to kill yourself?"

The EMT pushed him on the shoulder, indicating he needed to step back. Elliot flashed a look of anger at the guy, and was about to say something when Cragen walked up. "What the hell is going on here? I can hear you yelling from the alley."

Elliot looked at Cragen and then back at Olivia. He let out something like a growl, and stalked away.

Cragen watched him go, and then turned back to Olivia. "How are you feeling?"

Olivia looked at her bandaged arm and then back at Cragen. "I'm fine. I didn't even need any stitches." Cragen looked at the EMT and he nodded. Cragen turned him to Olivia. "OK. Get back to the station…I want to see you in my office." He said.

Olivia knew she was in deep shit with Cragen…but she was more worried about Elliot. She could see him stalking back and forth by the car, and while she watched, she saw him slam his fist down on the roof. He turned and looked back at her as she stood up. He opened the door as she took a few steps in his direction. He got into the car, slammed the door, started it, and took off. Olivia stopped, her mouth open, as he drove away.

EOEOEOEO

Elliot was so furious with her right now. He saw her expression as he drove away, but really, he couldn't deal with her right now. She had been so reckless…running into that alley without him. And this hadn't been the first time. There had been a string of incidents lately where she'd charged into a situation without thinking. She seemed to believe she had nine lives…that she was invincible. And it never seemed to be enough. He didn't know how many times she was going to behave without regard for her personal safety. What she didn't seem to realize was that she wasn't just playing with her own life…she was playing with his as well. Because if anything happened to her…he would die alongside with her. When he heard the gunshot, his heart nearly stopped.

EOEOEOEOEO

When Olivia got back to the squad room, courtesy of a patrol car, she dumped her stuff at her desk. Elliot wasn't at his desk, and the squad room was deserted. She looked at her watch, and saw it was already after midnight. She walked over to Cragen's office, and knocked, but he didn't answer. She poked her head inside and saw he wasn't there.

She walked back to her desk, dialing Cragen's number. He answered on the second ring. Olivia learned he was still at the crime scene and would be for a while. He told her that he would talk to her in the morning, and that she should go home. She hung up, leaning back in her chair. The reality is that she didn't want to go home to an empty house. She wouldn't be able to sleep as long as things were unsettled with Elliot. She sighed, dropping her head in her hands. She honestly didn't know when things had gotten so complicated…when her feelings for her partner had turned from friendship to something more. She sighed heavily. Maybe she had always had these feelings. She just allowed them to surface since his divorce was final.

It didn't matter, because he'd been so angry with her today. She hadn't seen him this angry in a long time. At least, not with her. She signed again, and decided to head up to the cribs. She could try sleeping and if sleep wouldn't come, she could always come back downstairs to work.

She went into the locker room, deciding to slip out of her jeans and blouse and put on some leggings and a t-shirt she had in her locker for working out. That would be more comfortable to sleep in. She pulled her leggings out of her bag, but her t-shirt was not in her bag. She scrounged around the bag and in her locker, her frustration mounting.

"Fuck!" she said, sitting down hard on the bench. She knew it was a small thing, but she was just so damned tired and still upset about the fight with Elliot. Elliot. She looked over at his locker. He would have a t-shirt she could borrow, and with any luck, it would smell like him. She opened up his locker, and was surprised to see his work clothes were hanging there. She furrowed her brow…she hadn't seen him in the cribs. Had he changed and then gone home? That was odd, but not unheard of. She pulled a t-shirt off the shelf, and very carefully pulled it over her bandaged arm. She was drowning in it, but would be comfortable for sleeping. She pulled the material to her nose, but all she could smell was laundry detergent.

She stood up, intent on heading to the cribs, when a thought struck her. She wondered if Elliot was in the gym. That would make sense, since his clothes were in his locker. Maybe he was trying to work off some of his anger. She headed towards the gym, pausing at the door. She could hear him then; his fists making contact with the punching bag. She could hear that he was mumbling something, but couldn't hear what he was saying except for a few swear words and her name. She hesitated, wondering if she should interrupt…wondering if he would even speak to her.

EOEOEOEOEO

Elliot had been too wired to sleep when he got back to the squad room and had thought about going to a bar and getting stupid drunk. Drown his frustration and take his mind of Olivia. But he was afraid that if he got drunk, he would do something stupid…like show up on her doorstep. No, if he did that, he would say things that she wasn't ready to hear. The gym was a better option. He stripped down, put on pair of running pants and headed into the gym. He found himself at the punching bag before he'd even thought about it. He started letting the punches fly, his mind a whirl of thoughts of his failed marriage, his kids and Olivia. He'd only been at it for a few minutes when he heard her…more like sensed her…enter the gym. He hesitated for a brief second, and then decided to ignore her. He still wasn't ready to talk to her.

Olivia stopped once she stepped inside the doorway. She saw Elliot had slowed for a brief moment, but then started back up. She saw a light sheen of perspiration on his back, and watched his muscles work as he punched the bag. He was silent now…there weren't any more swear words or muttering of her name. She could tell her knew that she was there.

"Elliot." She said, just loud enough to be heard over the sound of his fists hitting the bag.

She knew he had heard her, but he didn't stop.

"Elliot." She took another step towards him, moving to the right, into his peripheral vision. He continued to ignore her. It was really starting to piss her off.

Olivia moved around, standing on the other side of the bag. She put a hand on either side and Elliot stopped, staring at her.

Olivia stared back for a few seconds. "Are you just going to ignore me?"

"Move." He said, not blinking as he continued to stare at her.

Olivia set her jaw. "Talk to me."

"Move." He said again, taking a small step back and setting his jaw.

Olivia kept her hands on the sides of the bag. "You can't keep ignoring me!" she yelled.

Elliot threw a right hook at the bag, knocking Olivia backwards, a surprised look on her face. She obviously hadn't thought he'd do it. She looked at him a second, and then stepped back up, putting her hands on the bag again, as if daring him to punch it.

Elliot stood for a moment, and then threw another right hook at the bag. He hit it a little harder this time, knocking Olivia backwards even further. To her credit, she didn't fall. She walked back up to the bag, and put her hands back on the bag.

"You stubborn son of a bitch. Are you going to talk to me or not?" she said, anger in her voice.

This time, Elliot didn't wait. He hit the bag as soon as her hands touched it and Olivia fell back on her ass.

"I'm not leaving until you talk to me!" she yelled as she scrambled to her feet. "Do you hear me?" She moved around the bag and stood a foot away, glaring at him. She wanted to resolve this with him tonight. She knew from past experience that letting this fight drag on between them would only make things worse. If she had to provoke him to get him to talk to her, she would.

"Goddamnit!" She grabbed his arm, trying to get him to turn back towards her.

As soon as she touched his arm, he exploded. He spun around, grabbing her by her upper arms and pushing her up against the wall.

"You want me to talk to you?" He yelled. "You want me to tell you why I'm upset?" He looked back and forth between her eyes, his fingers squeezing into her biceps as he held her against the wall. "I'm upset because you don't seem to give a shit about your life! You just keep taking stupid chances! Risking your life. Why do you think your life is less important than anyone else's? Why do you think you have to sacrifice yourself?" His face was red and he was breathing heavily. "Don't you know…" he hesitated.

Before Olivia could even register what he was saying, his mouth crashed over hers, knocking Olivia's head against the wall. He tilted his head, forcing her mouth open with his, deepening the kiss. Olivia's head was spinning, from Elliot's words and from his mouth on hers. _Elliot was kissing her_. It hit her right between the legs. But before she could even react…could kiss him back, he pulled his mouth from hers with an anguished sound.

"God. You just don't know…" He walked away from her, and Olivia sagged against the wall slightly. He turned back towards her.

"Just go Liv." He said, his anger gone. "I can't do this right now." He walked over towards the bench press and Olivia watched as he lay down, placing his hands on the bar. She watched him as he lifted the barbells with a loud grunt. She watched him do a couple more repetitions, trying to decide what to do. She could listen to him…leave him alone. They would be fine and things would go on as before.

But she didn't want that. Elliot was trying to _tell_ her something. He had _kissed_ her.

She could feel the heat in her body from just that one kiss. And as she watched him on the bench press…the way the muscles in his arms rippled against the skin and the way his stomach muscles contracted, she felt another rush of heat through her body. She swallowed hard and pushed herself off the wall.

She didn't know if Elliot thought she had left or not, but he was completely focused on what he was doing. Olivia walked over to the end of the bench press and stood there, watching as Elliot did another few lifts.

Elliot let out another sigh, careful not to look at her standing there. But he didn't lift the bar again. So she knew he was aware of her.

"I don't know what El?" she asked quietly. Olivia watched his body tense.

Elliot didn't say anything. Despite how he felt, he hadn't meant to say what he had. Even though he meant every word, he hadn't meant to tell _her_. He hadn't meant to kiss her. But goddamnit, she had pushed him and he'd broken. If she kept pushing him, he wasn't going to be able to hold back.

Olivia moved forward, straddling the bench, until her legs knocked into his. Elliot jumped slightly at the contact, but he still didn't look at her.

"I don't know what El?" she asked again. She could see his chest rising and falling but he still didn't look at her.

Olivia sat down on the bench, her knees pushing into his thighs. She placed her hands just above his knees. Elliot's body jolted as she squeezed lightly.

"Jesus Liv." He didn't know what the hell she thought she was doing. They worked hard to keep their boundaries in place, but she seemed intent on pushing him over the edge tonight.

"Tell me." She said. She ran her hands up his thighs slightly and Elliot's breath hitched.

He felt vulnerable laying on the bench like this and he felt like a shit because her hands on his thighs were driving him crazy. He ducked his head from under the bar and sat up quickly, placing his hands over hers. "Liv." He said, looking at her intently.

Olivia swallowed hard; she could see the darkness of Elliot's eyes. "What don't I know El?" she asked, her hands still resting beneath his.

He didn't say anything, so she decided to change the question.

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked.

Elliot swallowed hard, and moved his hands from hers. He hesitated a second, and then he reached up, placing one hand on her cheek and massaging the skin there.

"Liv." He said, his voice husky. He looked back and forth between her eyes, his thumb moving slowly across her cheek as he hand cupped her cheek.

Olivia leaned forward, her hands squeezing his thighs. She hesitated, her mouth mere centimeters from his. She could feel his warm breath against her face and she closed her eyes, pressing her lips against his.

Elliot's hand dropped from her cheek and he wrapped one hand around the back of her head, the other dropping to her waist. He opened her mouth with his, deepening the kiss. He sucked her bottom lip between his, tasting her. He sighed against her open mouth and Olivia slipped her tongue between his lips. Elliot groaned as their tongues touched, a rush of heat running through his body. He pulled her closer, devouring her mouth with his. The heat was building; it was a clash of lips, teeth and tongue as they tried to get closer. Elliot's hand left the back of her head, trailing down her back. When he reached her waist, he broke the kiss and pulled back, playing with the t-shirt pooled at her hips. His hands played with the hem as he looked into her eyes.

"Take if off." Olivia whispered.

Elliot hesitated a second. "Liv…" he whispered, looking at her.

Olivia reached down, pulling the t-shirt up and over her head, dropping it on the floor. Elliot's breath stopped as his eyes dropped to her breasts. So much bronze skin…the fullness of her breasts clad in black lace.

" _Jesus Liv."_

He didn't move. His eyes moved momentarily to the bandages on her arm and then his eyes moved back to hers. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Olivia dropped her hands above his knees again, running her hands up his thighs. She hesitated, and then continued, running her hands up his sides and over his arms, squeezing his biceps lightly before she ran her hands up his shoulders and then down and over his chest. Elliot groaned as her fingers danced lightly over his body. She leaned over, placing light kisses on his chest, trailing her tongue around his nipples. Elliot groaned again, and Olivia's hands dropped to his upper thighs, squeezing lightly.

Elliot let his hands move to her thighs, running them up towards her waist and the moving towards her ass. He cupped her ass, squeezing lightly. He ran his hands down her outer thighs, lifting her legs up so they were resting on top of his. He ran his hands back to her ass, and moved her body closer to his. Olivia gasped as she felt his hardness against her core, her legs spread against him.

Elliot's hands slid up her sides, pressing against her rib cage and feeling how small her torso really was against the size of his hands. His thumbs brushed up against the underside of her breasts and he hesitated before moving his hands over them, feeling the weight of them in his hands. They both moaned as he swiped his thumbs over her erect nipples. She felt another rush of heat as he continued to brush against her sensitive nipples and as she felt his hardness press against her.

"Oh God El." Olivia moaned.

She pushed against him, pushing him back against the weight bench. He hit his head against the bar and Olivia laughed as he pushed them further down on the bench, laying his head back. Olivia was straddling him now and she ground her hips against him, causing him to cry out. She placed her hands on his chest and dropped her mouth against his. She drove her tongue into his mouth, continuing to grind herself against the length of him Elliot ran his hands up her sides, reaching for her bra and pulling it down, freeing her breasts. He pulled her down, taking one breast in his mouth as he massage the other with his hand.

Olivia moaned as she felt another rush of liquid heat between her legs. She threw her head back as Elliot continued to lavish attention on her breasts, and she slid her core against the length of him. Elliot pulled his mouth from her breast, dropping his hand to her hips and pulling her up. "You have to stop doing that." He hissed.

Olivia gave him a devilish smile. "Make me." She said in a sultry tone. She dropped her mouth to his neck, trailing her tongue down his neck, nipping and sucking at the skin there. She placed open mouthed kisses down his chest, moving her body backwards down his as her tongue trailed down his abs.

"Liv." Elliot said, his tone had a warning in it.

She looked up at him through her eyelashes, giving him another sultry smile. "Yes?" she said, tucking her fingers beneath the waistband of his running pants.

Elliot looked down at her, amazed to see this sexy side of Olivia; she was a seductress…pure sin.

He started to move, ready to sit up and grab her, but she was faster. She was still straddling him, but was on her feet, and she put a hand on his chest and pushed him back down. She took his hands in hers, and placed them on the bar above his head. She pushed down on his hands, as if to tell him not to move.

She swung one leg over him so she was standing next to him as he lay on the bench. She reached back and unclasped her bra, dropping it to the ground. Then she hooked her hands into the waistband of her leggings and started shimmying them down her hips. She looked at Elliot as he watched her…his eyes trailing over her breasts and stomach. She leaned over, pulling her leggings down over her feet and tossing them to the side. She stood up and Elliot groaned as she stood before him in barely there black lace panties.

He groaned again as he felt his dick twitch. He was so hard right now, and he wanted to touch her. His hands left the bar as he reached for her.

Olivia laughed, moving away from him and moving to straddle him again on the bench.

"You don't follow the rules very well." She took his hands and put them back on the bar. She slid back down his body again, her tongue tracing a circle around his belly button as she hooked her hands into the waistband of his running pants. She started to pull them down, her mouth moving against the length of him through his boxers. Elliot let out a loud growl, his hips moving against her mouth.

" _Jesusfuckingchrist_." He moaned.

Olivia moved back, pulling his pants down past his knees. She moved back up his body, reaching for the waistband of his boxers. As she freed his erection, she ran her tongue down the length of him before circling the tip of him, spreading the pre-cum there. She placed her mouth over him and Elliot groaned at the sensation of her mouth on him as she slid down his shaft.

"So good." He hissed. He looked down, watching her as she slid her mouth over him again and again. He gripped the bar above him, his knuckles whitening. It took everything within him to not touch her. He was watching her, and she looked up at him as she slid down the length of him again and Elliot thought he was going to lose it right then and there. That goddamned mouth of hers…it had been an object of his fantasies for so long.

"Fuck!" he moaned. He couldn't take the sensations running through his body right now. He didn't want to come in her mouth. _God no_. He had dreamed about making love to her forever, and he was going to come buried deep inside her. His hands left the bar and reached for her, pulling her mouth from him. She let out a small sound of protest as he pulled her up his body. "No." he said. He pulled her mouth against hers and kissed her roughly. He ran his hands down to her ass, pulling her tightly against him. "I'm going to bury myself inside you and make you scream my name." he rumbled, continuing to grind himself against her as he pushed her body against his. He slid his hands underneath the lace of her panties, massaging the skin there. "I'm going to make you come so hard." He growled and Olivia moaned as another rush of wetness seeped into her panties.

She moved her mouth to his ear, nibbling at his earlobe. "Then do it." She whispered.

Elliot pushed her up, sitting up with her. He cupped her ass and picked her up. He stepped over the bench, reversing their positions as he lay her down gently on the bench. He got a big grin on his face as he took her hands and placed them on the bar. "My turn." He said, giving her a wolfish smile. He dropped his boxers, and straddled the bench, and Olivia licked her lips.

Elliot dropped his mouth between her breasts, placing wet kisses there. He trailed his tongue down over her stomach, giving her the same treatment as she had given him. His hands grasped the lace of her underwear and ripped it in half, causing Olivia to gasp in surprise.

"Jesus." She gasped. But her breath hitched as Elliot ran his fingers between her folds, feeling the wetness there. He didn't waste any time, sliding his fingers towards her opening and sliding a finger inside of her.

"God you are so wet." Elliot moaned. He slid another finger inside of her, and pressed against her clit with his thumb. Goosebumps broke out across Olivia's body as he twisted his fingers inside of her. She moved her hips up to move his hand and he continued to pump his fingers inside, teasing her clit. "So tight Liv." He whispered. "So fucking tight."

Olivia's body started to shudder.

"C'mon Liv. Let go."

Olivia closed her eyes. She wanted to…but she really wanted Elliot inside of her. She had wanted him for so long. She wanted him inside of her when she came.

"No." she gasped. "I want you." She twisted her body, trying to escape the sensations running through her body…trying to get away from Elliot's hands.

She pulled her hand off the bar and reached for him.

"Elliot." She said, her tone commanding. She heard Elliot laugh.

"I should have known you'd be bossy." He said, pulling his hand from her body.

Olivia sat up, beckoning him to her. "You have no idea." She got up off the bench, and pushed him back down. He lay back with a smile, and watched as she straddled him again. She ran her body against him, coating the length of him with her juices. He put his hands on her hips and she slowly lowered herself, groaning as he slid into her.

"God, so deep." She moaned. She grabbed the bar above Elliot's head, slowly pulling herself up his shaft and then lowering herself back down slowly. She closed her eyes, her head thrown back, and kept up the slow, torturous pace. Elliot was hitting spots she didn't even know existed.

Elliot looked up at her. He took in the flush of her skin, a light sheen of sweat making her bronze body glisten, her breasts bouncing lightly above him as she moved.

"So beautiful Liv." He moaned as she moved. He was letting her set the pace, just enjoying the feeling of her walls tight around him.

"Of fuck…" she moaned, increasing the speed; the friction between them driving her wild. Elliot reached up with one hand, placing his hand over hers on the bar as she rode him. He felt her body start to tense, her walls clenching around him.

"God Liv. I need you to come. I can't hold on." He groaned as her walls clenched him like a vise. He felt her release then and he came right as she did, spilling inside her. He grabbed her ass, holding her tight against him as he continued to come inside of her; his entire body consumed with the feeling of her around him. She dropped her arms from the bar, her body collapsing against his. He buried his face in her hair and he wrapped his arms around her, still buried deep inside of her.

He trailed his hands lightly up and down her back as he waited for her to come back to him. A few minutes had passed before he felt her breathing even out and she turned and rested her face against his chest. He didn't know what to say…so he stayed silent.

"What did I need to know Elliot?" she asked quietly, referring to the comment he'd made as he held her against the wall just a short time ago. She was nervous to ask…he hadn't answered her before. But she needed to know. She needed to know if this was one momentary lapse in judgement…or if he wanted more.

Elliot seemed to consider her words, and she thought maybe he wasn't going to answer her at all. She started to pull up, thinking maybe she was asking for too much. She braced her hands against his chest, but he reached up, cupping her cheeks with his hands.

"Liv. I was trying to tell you why I was so upset with you today. If something happens to you, I'd die. I mean it. It would kill me." He looked into her eyes. "Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?"

Olivia swallowed hard. Elliot wasn't good at emotion, and she was worse. And as much as she wanted to hear them, his words were scaring the shit out of her. But she pushed all of that aside. She leaned in and kissed him. "I know El. I do."

 _The End_.

I hope you enjoyed. If so, please leave a review.


End file.
